Stupid Boys
by twiinklestar
Summary: Atlanta gets a new boyfriend that treats her like crap. What is Archie's opinion. Songfic to Stupid Boys by Keith Urban. Little bit of AxA.


**A/N: Once again, a story I wrote last year. If you're wondering why I'm just posting them now, it's because I stopped writing COTT on and I started on ficwad. But now, I'm going back and trying to post them all onto here. I have made a couple changes but I didn't want to change the story completely. It's a reminder of how I did last year. Enjoy!**

**Stupid Boys by Keith Urban**

_Atlanta and Justin had been dating for two months now. They seemed perfectly happy. Atlanta was perfectly happy, Justin was perfectly happy and Archie was __**not**__ perfectly happy. He loved Atlanta from the day they'd met and now this other guy walks right in and takes her away from him. She wasn't his property and he knew that, it was just, ever since Justin had asked Atlanta out that one day, Atlanta never hung out with Archie any more. Her best friend was feeling a tiny bit neglected._

Well, she was precious like a flower  
She grew wild, wild but innocent  
A perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
She was everything beautiful and different

_Atlanta was so precious and dear to Archie, like the first flower of Spring. She was definitely something different. She would never be someone to do something bad or wild yet at the same time, she was wild. The way she stood up for animal rights or universal rights. She would never let anybody push her down and she would never let anybody pick her back up. She was happy by herself and she needed no man was needed to make her feel whole. She was unique from the other girls. She would take a rough game of tackle football in the pouring rain any day rather than a sleepover party complete with manicures, pedicures and makeovers. Atlanta hated sleep over parties. Most guys hated her for that, for not being girly and prissy like other girls but some liked her for that, but not as in like-like but as a friend. Archie liked Atlanta too. But he didn't like her as a friend. He like-liked her. To him she was beautiful, her fiery red hair and her hazel eyes that shimmered in the sunlight. The way that her body illuminated when she ran or the way the room lit up when she laughed or smiled. He loved her smile, it always made him feel happy, but lately she smiled too much. It was like she was on a happy pill or something. That was just scary. Usually, Atlanta loved to hang out and talk and argue with Archie. Lately, she was off in her own little world and just nodded in agreement to anything he said.__"Atlanta, I hate Neil,"__Atlanta nodded her head.__"Atlanta, Theresa whines to much,"__Atlanta nodded her head.__"Atlanta, I think Achilles was a better fighter then Atalanta ever was,"__Atlanta nodded her head.__"Atlanta, I can run way faster then you,__Atlanta nodded her head.__"Atlanta you suck!"__Atlanta nodded her head.__That was a basic conversation nowadays. Sometimes Archie just wanted to go up to her and slap her. Hard. Right across the face. But Archie was too much of a gentleman to do that. He just put up with it and in most cases left the room to throw darts at a picture of Justin._

Stupid boy, you can't fence that in  
Stupid boy, it's like holding back the wind  
She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
Stupid boy, stupid boy  
Oh

_Archie went boarding one day, alone. Atlanta had been to busy fantasizing about Justin to care. He grabbed his board and helmet out of the closet and headed out. He placed his board on the pavement and kicked off the ground. He had a sudden burst of speed until he stopped. He didn't know why he stopped but something inside of him just told him to do it. He flipped his board up with his foot and caught it. He was at the park. He scanned the park for any reasons why his mind would tell him to look out. He saw little kids playing and couples taking walks. There were a bunch of kids he knew from school.__'Jenny and Liam? When did they get together? Crystal and Jason, long time couple. Tiffany and Derek, Amanda and Kyle, Justin and Courtney... JUSTIN AND COURTNEY! What was Atlanta's boyfriend doing with Courtney! That wasn't his girlfriend, Atlanta was. How could he do this to her? What was he, stupid? How could he? He would crush her heart; Break it; Chop it into tiny pieces. He had to tell Atlanta. But how? She would never believe him. She would just say "Oh Archie, don't be silly," or "Archie that is so rude! Just because your jealous, doesn't mean that you have the right to make mean jokes," Only, this wasn't a joke. This was real. He took out his PMR and zoomed in on Courtney and Justin. He snapped a picture and grabbed his board to head home.__He burst through the dorm doors and darted up to Atlanta's room. Without knocking he ran in. She was so caught up she never even noticed that he came into the room.__"Atlanta!"__"Yeah?" she muttered still in her own world.__"It's Justin... he's cheating on you," he said out of breath.__"Yeah," she muttered.__Archie rolled his eyes. He stood up and placed his hands on Atlanta's shoulders. He shook her lightly.__"Atlanta,"__Atlanta snapped out of her little daydream.__"Oh hey Archie. Didn't notice that you came in,"__"I realized that," he said sarcastically.__"What's up?"__"Justin is cheating on you -with Courtney,"__"What!"__Archie let out a sigh or relief. Yes! She believed him, or so he thought. Then Atlanta did the most surprising thing possible. She slapped him, right across the face.__SLAP__Archie stumbled backwards and put his hand on the now, red spot, on his cheek. He rubbed it. He looked in the mirror to see and hand print.__"Atlanta-"__"Archie! How could you say that! That is just rude! You know, just because you are jealous doesn't mean that you have to lie about it. That is rude and inconsiderate. You had your chance, get over it. It is not my fault that you didn't ask me out first. Now leave!"__Was Archie right? Did Justin really cheat on her?__"Atlanta!"__"Leave!" she said pointing to the door.__Archie looked into her hazel eyes and saw the anger rising. He knew how bad she wanted him to leave but he wouldn't stand for this. He had to make her believe him.__"Atlanta! I'm not lying! I have proof!"__Atlanta snickered.__"Yeah right, prove it," She said nose in the air.__Archie hated to do this to her, to break her heart, but he had to. He took out his PMR and showed her the picture.__"See,"__Atlanta took a look at the picture.__"No," she whispered.__Instead of crying, she stood up and marched out of the dorm straight to the park, where sure enough, she found Justin making out with Courtney. She couldn't do anything. All she could do was run home and burst into tears. She ran to Archie and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her placed his chin on her head. He kissed her softly. Atlanta looked up to face Archie. Tears falling from her eyes she said,__"You were right. You are always right,"_

So what made you think you could take a life  
And just push it push it around  
I guess you build yourself up so high  
You had to take her and break her down

She let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy

_Archie was so mad. He let Atlanta cry for a couple minutes before bringing her to Theresa to watch over her. He wished he could stay longer but he had some business to take care of. Business, meaning Justin.__He ran back to the park where Justin and Courtney were making out.__"How can you do that to her!" he yelled, startling Justin and Courtney who stopped and stared at him.__When Justin saw who it was, he froze. It was Atlanta's best friend, Archie. How would he tell this to him? Archie had probably already told Atlanta about him and Courtney.__"Uh, Hey there Archie,"__Archie rolled his eyes.__"How could you? What would make you think that you could cheat on her?"__"Hey, come on Archie. You know how it is. We're guys, it's what we do."__Courtney got up and left, there was no way that she wanted to be parts of this.__"Well it's not what __**I **__do. Atlanta is my best friend and you just used her! She's not an object! She has feelings too! You can't just push her around and pretend that she's nothing! Who do you think you are? She's heart broken now and it's all because of you. She let you take her heart and you crushed it. You crushed her dreams too!"__"Well if you understand her so much, then why don't you date her!"__Archie couldn't say anything.__"I just sat with her for thirty minutes watching her cry. She didn't believe me at first because she thought you were such a great guy, but I'm guessing that she doesn't think that now. You must of hurt her a lot because the Atlanta I know, doesn't cry. Even when she gets hurt in battl-fights she never sheds a tear. You must think pretty highly of yourself to be able to do a thing like that,"__"You know what? That's just it. She never sheds a tear. She is like a guy. She has short hair, she wears cargo pants and old runners, she always goes boarding with you and she can run faster then any guy at our school. That is just scary. I can't date a girl that's half guy. She's just a skanky little slut that wants a boyfriend so she can fill up the other half of her girl spirit. I dated her because I felt bad for her. She has no chest and no guy has ever looked back on her twice. I dated that skanky whore out of pity,"__Archie couldn't control himself anymore. Nobody called his best friend/love of his life a skanky whore and got away with it. He ran at Justin and punched him in the gut. Justin fell backwards and tumbled to the ground. Archie leapt on him and started to punch him more. Justin threw a punch back at Archie and hit him in the eye. They rolled around on the grass punching each other until a cop came by and stopped the fight.__"Hold it there!" shouted the cop from across the street.__The two boys got up off of the grass and dusted themselves off.__"What is going on here?" asked the cop.__"He started it," they both said at once and pointed to each other.__"Well it seems here like you guys are getting into a pretty vicious scrap. Both of you get into the car and I'm taking you back home to talk to your parents,"__The two got into the police car and sat on opposite sides by the windows. Archie's lip was bleeding and he had a black eye. Justin had cuts and scrapes and bruises all over.__"Shit," Archie murmured.__Jay was not going to be happy about this, not at all.__"Where do you live?" asked the cop to Archie.__"The brownstone down the street,"__The cop started the car and started to drive down the street.__"This one right here,"__The cop stopped the car and opened Archie's door. Archie got out of the car and walked to the door, cop behind him. The cop rang the door bell and Jay answered.__"Hey Archie -officer," Jay said glaring daggers at Archie and wondering what he had gotten himself into this time.__"Hello, is there a parent here?"__"One minute," he said and walked away to call Athena. "Athena!" he called.__Athena walked to the door and when she saw Archie she started to jog.__"Archie! What happened?" she asked trying to sound as motherly as possible. Jay stood beside her.__"It seems that Archie here has gotten himself into a fight," explained the officer.__"What? With who? Where? Why?" asked Athena all at once.__"Some kid named Justin,"__"You mean Atlanta's boyfriend?" she asked. Athena knew all about the teenagers' relationships and their boyfriends.__**Ex**__ boyfriend," corrected Archie.__"Officer I am really sorry. I'm sure this will never happen again.__Right Archie,"__Archie looked down.__**Right**__ Archie?" she asked again.__"Yes," he murmured.__"Have a nice day," said the officer leaving the brownstone.__Archie walked inside.__"Archie," started Jay, but Archie just waved him off, but at the corner he stopped and looked back at Jay.__"Have you seen Atlanta and Theresa?"__"Umm, yeah, they're in Theresa's room,"__"Thanks," said Archie as he ran off to find Atlanta and Theresa.__He arrived at Theresa's door and wondered whether to knock or not. He could still hear Atlanta's cries from the other side of the door and he could hear Theresa comforting her.__He knocked.__"Yes," answered Theresa.__"It's me Archie. Can I come in?"__Theresa looked at Atlanta as if asking her if it was alright for him to come in. She nodded.__"Sure,"__Archie slowly opened the door and entered. When Theresa saw his eye she gasped.__"Archie-"__"Never mind Theresa. I'm fine. I came to see if Atlanta was okay," he said as he sat down beside Atlanta and rubbed her back.__Atlanta had been crying on Theresa's shoulder but when she saw Archie come in she switched to his. Theresa got up and left the two alone for awhile.__"How are you feeling Lannie?" he asked.__"How do you think?" she snapped but then she looked up at Archie and saw his eye. "Archie! What happened,"__"Nothing,"__"Not nothing or else you wouldn't have a black eye. I can tell when you're lying Archie,"__Archie sighed.__"I got into a fight,"__"With who?"__"Justin," Atlanta cringed. Just the sound of his name made her want to cry even more.__Archie pulled her into a tight hug. Atlanta pulled away and examined the bruise. She raised her hand and ran her finger tips across the bluish-purple mark. Archie closed his eyes tightly trying to ignore the pain.__"It hurts a lot doesn't it?"__"Just a bit," he laughed.__"Sorry,"__"No it's okay and I'm the one who should be sorry,"__The two sat there and Archie comforted Atlanta for an hour._

Oh, you always had to be right but now you've lost  
The only thing that ever made you feel alive  
Yeah, yeah

Well, she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
And you stole her every dream and you crushed her plans  
Yes, ya did  
She never even knew she had a choice and that's what happens  
When the only voice she hears is telling her she can't  
You stupid boy, oh, I'm the same old  
Same old stupid boy

_About a week after that Atlanta still wasn't the same. She always sulked and was never happy. It made Archie heartbroken to see Atlanta that sad and it was all his fault.__If Archie hadn't been right that day this never wouldn't have happened. He always had to be right and now he had lost the most precious thing to him in life, his best friend. Her spirit was no more. She wasn't the same happy, energetic, friendly, playful girl she was before. Now, she was a sad, depressed, angry, heartbroken girl. The only thing that had ever made Archie feel happy, was gone._

It took awhile for her to figure out she could run  
But when she did, she was long gone  
Long gone, long gone  
Ah, she's gone

Nobody's ever gonna love me like she loved me  
And she loved me, she loved me  
God please, just let her know  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
Baby, yeah, I'm down on my knees  
She's never coming back to me

_It took Atlanta while before she was back to her normal self. But about a month later she figured out that she could live without Justin. It wasn't like he was a necessity. He wasn't oxygen nor food, he was just some silly boy who had broken her heart. He wasn't the one who let her do what she wanted to do, in fact, he was probably the one caging her in. She could run around and be playful like she was long ago. And when she was racing Archie, she was long gone, winning the race once again._


End file.
